Varsity Lust
by destructively-beautiful
Summary: Avatar Korra believed her only worry was to maintain peace, but with a revolution on the way, final exams and uncontrollable lust for her classmates, she may have more worries than she could ever have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **Varsity Lust

**Genre: **Drama /Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

On a blistering cold, autumn day a new transfer student was enrolling into the Prep Academy for Outstanding Bending students in Republic City. She was a rough tomboy from the Northern Water Tribe with a strong right hook and the appetite of a bull horse. She was not an average school girl, and anybody with proper eyesight could see that. But, this girl was special even if no one could see it. This girl could change lives, and this girl could save the world.

Upbeat and hardheaded, seventeen year old Korra transferred to the Prep Academy for Outstanding Bending located in the heart of Republic City. Korra was sighing over the custom sailor uniform for girls. She had begged the head mistress to allow her to wear the boy's uniform, but the head mistress only replied with, "I knew you'd be trouble."

Korra tied her cocoa brown hair up into a tree way ponytail and brushed off the wrinkles in her skirt. She turned to see her reflection in the mirror, "All the boys are just going to try and feel my ass all day," groaned Korra.

Republic City was a Non-Bending and Bending community. Korra had heard of the recent racial issues arising in the city, and so she decided to scope out it herself. She had yet to encounter any form of racism or brutality, but she was sure at school she would get all the information she needed.

The Prep Academy was made of wood. Originally, the Earth Benders continued to move around the stone made building to cut class or get into fights, and when the building was turned into metal, the same issue occurred. With the building wood, the Fire Benders were at a disadvantage, but bending was not allowed in the halls, and a special room was built for Fire Bending students. Korra had been nervous as to which Bending classes she should take. A secret Korra had been dealing with was the fact that she was the Avatar; the master of all four elements.

"It is important to keep your identity to a low-key," lectured Tenzin when he was helping Korra move into the Air Temple with him and his family, "The city is not safe for the Avatar."

"I need to protect these people."

"Well, you are only seventeen. You have much to learn, for example, the Avatar state."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Korra approached the large campus nervously picking at her nails. She spotted dozens of students throwing fire and shooting lightening. The Earth rising into different shapes, clumps of dirt and stone flying; water whipping quickly and gushes of air blowing others halfway into the clouds. Korra excitedly ran up to the main office to sign in, where she saw they were tipped off of her arrival.

"We hear your Fire Bending is fantastic, and so, we encourage you to take classes as a Fire Bending student."

"I already mastered Fire Bending. Couldn't I take Air?"

"Can you air bend?"

"Well, a bit."

"With your age, you should really be a Junior, and Juniors should know all the basics and secondary stances of Air Bending. We're sorry, but you don't qualify."

Korra walked to her first class, The History of Fire, with Professor Wu. He was an old, angry looking man with bushy eyebrows and small eyes. His chin was short and stubby. Korra sat in the middle of the classroom, not wanting to be too far back or right in front. As the class filled, she noticed students staring at her. 'The New Girl' she could hear them say. Professor Wu did not make Korra do an introduction, in fact, he barely acknowledged her existence at all.

Her other classes were The Four Elements, Fire in the Defensive Form, Fire in the Offensive Form, Cooking, Study Hall, Lunch and lastly Physical Education.

The Four Elements was a class filled with different benders where each bending was studied and discussed. Fire in the Defensive/Offensive was a class where Korra learned to fight, and she was surprised at how many new techniques she had learned. Cooking was an elective that she shared with all benders as well as Study Hall, Lunch and Physical Education. At lunch, Korra had eaten alone but she shined in Physical Education where she beat half of the boys and angered all of the girls. One boy particular boy had taken a great interest in Korra. His name was Tahno, and he had offered Korra pointers believing she to be a Water Bender.

"I'm a Fire Bender," corrected Korra sheepishly.

"Oh, you should really wear your tie then," Tahno pointed to the blue tie he had been wearing and gestured to other students wearing red ties, "Like they are, otherwise, you'll get detention."

"Why do they label us?"

"So they can keep organized."

Korra stared at Tahno dubiously, "So I guess you don't want to give me pointers anymore?"

"We have the Four Elements together. I could always tutor you in the water bending chapter since you don't know about it. You can help me with fire."

Korra giggled, _if only you knew._

* * *

Besides Tahno, nobody else had made an effort to speak to Korra. At the end of the day she ended up wearing her red tie, but also snagged a blue, white and green as well. She planned to make a multi-color tie so when the time came to announce herself as the Avatar, she would be noticed right away.

"How was your first day?" asked a woman behind the desk in the main office.

"It was okay," shrugged Korra.

"Don't worry, nobody makes friends on the first day."

Korra nodded, "I guess I fit in then."

"Not with that hairdo," said a young woman as she walked into the office. She was tall, slender and had chocolate brown hair. The women in the office immediately lost their smiles and glared at her. Korra noticed she had been wearing a different uniform.

"Do you attend another Bending school?" asked Korra politely.

"No," barked the young woman, "I attend The University of Republic City."

"Oh, so, you're in college?"

"And a non-bender," smiled the young woman.

"Go home now, Korra," said the woman behind the desk.

"Have a nice day," mumbled Korra as she walked out of the office.

* * *

Korra tried to shrug off the young woman's attitude, but she kept wondering why she was treated that way by her. _Was it because of my hair? Do I look weird?_ On the way to Air Temple Island she saw four men mugging a young man in an alley. Korra ran as fast as she could and was able to hear more clearly.

"You worthless bender!" shouted a man as he kicked the young man in the stomach.

"Why don't you just leave our city!?" shouted another.

The young man was wearing a green tie, and he was being held up by that tie as the man repeatedly beat him.

"Get off of him!" Korra blasted the men with a wave of water, and then created a wall to separate herself from the men, "Are you okay?"

"Get outta here!" cried the young man, "GO!"

"No, not without you."

Korra grabbed the young man and led him out of the alley. The young man directed her to go further down the street near the docks.

"Here?" she asked.

"Yeah, here's fine."

Korra waited until he had washed his face and gathered his breath before asking why the men had ganged up on him.

"You must be new," he chuckled, "Republic City isn't safe for all Benders, especially beginners like me."

"Why not?"

"The revolution?"

Korra gulped. She had no idea it had gotten this bad in Republic City.

"I wouldn't travel alone. Especially if I was a girl. They grab you in groups of four or more, some know how to chi block, and once you're down…you're done."

Korra had learned the young man's name was Bolin, and he was an Earth Bender. He attended the Prep as well. Bolin had told Korra all he knew of Republic City, which he claimed was not a lot, but enough to get her by. He explained the parts of town to avoid, because Non-Benders hung in those areas, and unless you were traveling in packs, it was not safe. He explained about The Revolution led by Amon, and how he and his men were the deadliest ones to look out for. There were gangs of Benders and gangs of Non-Benders, both were bad, and both hurt whoever; bender or not, it didn't matter. He spoke of how the world changed, and how not even Avatar Aang could save it from changing. Avatar Aang was a simple monk, and this revolution was not for the kind-hearted, but for the strong. Bolin also spoke of the Avatar, and how whoever it was, should stay away.

"Republic City is doomed. If the Avatar came here, it'd only be a nightmare. We can't afford to lose the Avatar, not now, not ever during this revolution. Wherever the Avatar is, I hope they're safe and far away from here as possible," Bolin then stared at Korra deeply, "Leave_, now_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender, Legend of Korra

**Author: **Destructively Beautiful

**Title: **Varsity Lust

**Genre: **Drama /Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

"I'm not going to leave! I will never turn my back on people who need me!" shouted Korra to Bolin.

"That sounds familiar," said a voice from behind. Korra turned to see Katara, old and grey, smiling happily at her, "Now, why don't we stop this shouting and go have some tea?"

"I'm not really a tea drinking kind of guy," said Bolin.

Katara whipped Bolin slightly on the back of the head with water.

"Ouch! Fine, tea it is then."

At Tenzin's home, Bolin played with Ikki and Meelo while Jinora followed behind Korra and Katara, eavesdropping.

"He seems like a troubled boy," commented Katara.

"We barely know him."

"If he knows so much why was he in that part of town?"

"Maybe they dragged him there," defended Jinora.

Katara chuckled, "You little nosy, sea otter!"

"All I know is, he was in danger and I helped him. That is my job as the Avatar, right?"

Katara nodded, "With this gift, Korra, comes some precautions. Not everyone you meet wants to be saved, and you cannot save everyone."

Korra pursed her lips together, annoyed, she walked towards Bolin offering to walk him home. Bolin took her offer offensive and reminded her that she would have to walk back home by herself, and he would not allow that.

"Take my sky bison," offered Tenzin, "That way, you avoid the streets."

"Uh, thanks, sir," stammered Bolin.

"Alright!" exclaimed Korra.

Bolin would only allow Korra to land on the street, and once landed, he would not reveal where his home was.

"You're a pretty fishy person, Bolin."

"Curiosity killed the cat," snickered Bolin, "Have a good night, Avatar Korra."

Korra's jaw dropped. Bolin waved a weak goodbye, and continued to walk down the alley way alone. She followed behind him, gripping his shoulder and turning him to face her, but another boy appeared in the alley shoving Korra back.

"Get your hands off of my brother!"

"I wasn't going to hurt him!"

The boy was pale like Bolin, with the same dark hair, only he wore it spiked. The boy was thinner than Bolin, and appeared lankier. He had dark, golden eyes that were burning angrily into Korra's. Bolin was completely clueless standing between the two.

"Relax," said Bolin pushing his brother away, "She was giving me a ride home, but I got pretty nasty, and she was putting me in my place. I deserved, bro, let it go."

His brother huffed heading inside an old, rickety wooden building. The wood was wet, chipped and barely holding on. Some planks of wood were missing, Korra see into the building, and she saw small flames inside.

"Is this where you live?" asked Korra.

"Like I said, it would be best for you to leave Republic City. This place is hell, and we are all just buying our time before we are damned for good."

"It doesn't have to be that way!"

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, Korra. I'm sure you are a great Avatar, but I don't think you can save Republic City. I don't think anybody can. It's done for. Just leave it alone."

"Bolin, I will save the city."

"You can't stop what is happening, Korra. It's not an evil monster or controlling man. Yes, Amon may be running it, but he is just the first who decided to go viral with it. A lot of people feel the same as he does, and a lot of them were just waiting for someone else to speak up so they could follow."

"I'm not getting it, Bolin, you have to be more clear with me. What exactly is happening in Republic City?"

"People will kill you because you can bend. You are not allowed in certain stores, parts of towns or trains if you can bend. Some men won't want to date you because you can bend, you will lose jobs, respect and your own life because of what you are. Because you were born a certain way. It's just human nature, Korra."

Korra walked away from Bolin running back to Tenzin's bison and flying back to Air Temple Island, where she cried to Tenzin on how she could not understand the problem. Tenzin and Pema were happily married with children, and Pema was not a bender and Tenzin was.

"I'm afraid Bolin is right," confessed Tenzin, "You can't stop this. It's been happening for years. People wanted my father dead for being the Avatar."

"Well, that's understandable," answered Jinora, "If you were evil, you would want the symbol of peace, hope and balance dead too."

Korra glared at Jinora, "I don't hate you because you can air bend and I can't. I don't hate Bolin for being an earth bender, or Tahno for being a water bender."

"Do you dislike me?" asked Pema, "I cannot bend at all."

"No, it doesn't matter to me if you can bend or not."

"I don't care that you can bend," smiled Pema, "As long as you don't blow air in my face like my children do."

Just in time, Meelo rushed by blowing up Pema's dress, and running into his bedroom shouting incoherently about ruling the world with his "Meelo Abilities". Korra tried to smile and laugh with the family, but in the back of her mind she wondered if Bolin was right; if Republic City was forever ruined.

* * *

She looked out her window that night thinking of the North Pole, and how everyone got along amazingly well. Girls and boys, benders and non-benders, together in harmony.

_You're not in a small village anymore, Korra, you're in a city. Thousands live here, and you can't save everyone, and you might die trying to, _spoke an unfamiliar, yet trusting voice. Korra wondered if it was Aang. If he finally made contact with her, or if she was just hearing something Tenzin would say.


	3. Chapter 3

Category:Avatar: Last Airbender, Legend of Korra

Author:Destructively Beautiful

Title:Varsity Lust

Genre:Drama /Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

After a month at her new school, Korra had gotten a hold of the life of an average bender in high school. She had stopped speaking to Bolin, due to his older brother giving her dirty looks whenever she tried. Bolin's older brother, Mako, did not attend the Academy. From what Korra had heard along the grapevine, Mako was not a bender and was dating the richest girl in town, Asami Sato, whose father was the inventor of the Satomobile. Bolin and Mako were orphans, and they lived with Asami and her father in her mansion.

"My, you kids gossip a lot!" squealed Pema.

"Like kids didn't gossip in your days? Hel-lo! You dated the Avatar's son!"

"That's not gossip. That was just common sense. Aang was the last airbender, and Tenzin is an airbender. But, there was some gossip between Tenzin and me."

"Pema, now isn't the time."

"What?" asked curious Korra and Jinora.

"Nothing, eat your breakfast."

Pema smiled proudly, "I stole Tenzin from another woman."

"What!?"

"Chief BeiFong to be exact."

"You stole the Chief of Police's boyfriend!? Toph's daughter? You dared to steal Toph's daughter's boyfriend?"

Pema raised an eyebrow, "I can be pretty intimidating too, you know!"

"Nobody gossips about me. Besides the fact that I'm the absent, nowhere to be found Avatar."

"And what they do say about the school girl version of you?"

"I don't know. I don't hear much."

* * *

At school that morning Korra had seen Bolin get dropped off by Mako and Asami as usual. Mako stared at Korra while Asami kept her eyes on the road. Bolin gave Korra an uneasy smile and walked into the building. Korra could see a faded black-eye on his face. _He must have gotten jumped again._

"Hey there," said Tahno from behind Korra, "Did you get your paper done?"

"Hardly. I don't understand the point on having to write papers at a bending school."

"Yeah, it's not like us benders need knowledge to get into the real world."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No, I'm being serious. If you are a water bender, then you can work for the sewer company or a beauty spa giving facials with steam like my cousin does. If you're a fire bender, you can work at the factory since you can control electricity and fire the coal. And with earth, you can work with any construction job you want. It's the non-benders who have to learn how to do other things around town."

"Well, I'm sure non-benders work for the factory and the beauty spa."

"They probably do, but they aren't as useful as we are."

"That's not a good way of seeing things."

"Hey," said Tahno sternly, "Amon is building an army; he is coming after us and hard, too. We have to prepare and stand together."

"I couldn't imagine being a non-bender."

"Well, you're in for a treat then. Word on the street is that the entire school has to follow a non-bender for a day to see how the other life lives. They might even chi-block us so we can't bend at all! It totally sucks. I bet ya Bolin is gonna have it so easy. His brother is a non-bender and dates a non-bender so he can take his pick of either one."

"I live with Pema, and she's a non-bender."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you're related to Avatar Aang's wife. Katara, right?"

Korra nodded.

"Have you ever met the new Avatar? I'm sure living with Aang's son have brought a few run-ins with the Avatar."

"Uh, no," muttered Korra, "The Avatar is apparently still training. Top secret. I can't even meet her."

"The new Avatar is a chick? Awesome! I hope she's good looking."

Korra blushed, "I'm sure nobody would find her attractive. All tough and boyish from training doesn't make a very sexy avatar."

"Are you kidding? I'd love a girl who can kick my ass in bed."

Korra's body became hot.

"Don't tell me you're turning into some little priss."

"No!"

"Then why would you say that about boyish?"

"I've been here for a month and nobody's asked me out. Clearly, I intimidate people."

Tahno shrugged, "I guess when you beat the entire Fire Rugby team boys tend to become shy."

"You're a boy," began Korra, "Would you ask me out? Like, if you didn't know me? Appearance wise?"

"Sure," grinned Tahno.

_Then why haven't you?_

"But you seem like an old-fashion gal, and I'm a bit too advanced for that."

Korra pouted, "_Oh_."

Throughout the day Korra observed the girls in class and how they behaved around the boys. All the girls were strong and confident. She saw no difference in the way she behaved and the way the other girls behaved until she looked more on the surface. Each girl wore makeup or fancy barrettes in their hair. Korra looked her pontytail in the mirror pouting. Back home, her hairstyle was pretty fashionable. _I guess it's considered country style to these city girls._

During gym, Korra noticed most of the girls in the locker room wearing lacey underwear and bras. _There's no way they can be comfortable bending in those. _Korra stuck with her boy shorts and support wear. _If I wore that lacey thing my boobs could knock someone out before my bending. _

Korra remembered old paintings of Katara. She was thin and fragile looking, but an amazing bender. Toph too was never the girly kind of bender. _But they all came from a village, not a city._

At lunch, Tahno noticed Korra had been quiet. He teased her if she was upset over him not asking her out, but Korra reassured her that he was not her type.

"What's your type, country gal? A boy who can grill you some fish and weave you a basket?"

Korra burned Tahno from under the table, and Tahno quickly washed it away. The both grinned at one another.

"Is your type like her?" Korra nudged to a pale skinned, raven haired girl sitting behind them, "The type to wear lacey, corseted underwear?"

"Peeking in the locker room?"

"Just curious to city life."

"I can give you a tour on city boys."

"No thanks."

Tahno chuckled, "With knockers like that I'm just as shocked as you are that boys don't approach you."

"_Knockers!?_"

* * *

At the end of the day Korra was shockingly approached by Bolin, who offered to let Korra pal around with Asami for their mandatory paper on Non-Benders.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing, I just figured you'd be safer hanging with someone I trust."

"Safer?"

Bolin leaned in, "As the Avatar, you gotta be careful Korra. You can't just tag along with any Non-Bender. So why not Asami? I got it easy with Mako. The least I can do is share."

Korra smirked, "Maybe I should get Mako. That way, neither of us have it easy."

"Mako hates you," said Bolin, "I doubt it would work out too well."

"What better way to understand a Non-Bender than to hang with one that doesn't like me? Besides, wouldn't you trust the Avatar with your own brother more than his girlfriend?"

"I hope this is school related and not you crushing on my brother."

Korra looked at Bolin surprised.

"I lose a lot of girls to Mako. Must be the doom and gloom thing. Chicks love that. Me, I'm too nice, obviously handsome and charismatic. It chases girls away."

Korra giggled, "I am not interested in Mako. I just want to see what his beef with me is."

"Be careful what you wish for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**Avatar: Last Airbender, Legend of Korra

**Author:**Destructively Beautiful

**Title:**Varsity Lust

**Genre:**Drama /Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

"Be careful what you wish for," Mako said as he walked up behind the two. Bolin and Korra jumped, scared by Mako's sudden appearance.

"Oh, hey bro," Bolin said sheepishly.

"I don't want to risk Bolin's education so if you want me that bad then fine. Bo, you can go with Asami and while I deal with this pain."

"Pain?" Korra said.

Bolin hopped into Asami's satomobile and they drove off honking at Korra and Mako as they passed them. Korra and Mako walked around the Bender side of Republic City although it would not beneficial for Korra's project.

"You know, I'm supposed to observe you doing non-bender things."

"I'm walking," Mako said.

"So am I, doofus. I have to watch you do things that a non-bender would do."

"Anything you can do, I can do just the same. I don't see the point in this project."

"Maybe that's the problem then. This city needs to see how the other half lives. We need to understand each other; communicate."

"Look, I get it. You are some kind of activist, right? Well, don't bother. That's why we have an Avatar."

"But the Avatar isn't here! We have to rebuild the city from within."

"You really think Amon's stupid, little brigade will get somewhere? There have been people before him and there will be people after him."

"So you think we should just sit around and let it happen? Let people like Bolin get jumped and beaten for being who they are while you walk free?"

"Bolin can take care of himself."

"Then why was he getting jumped? Answer that one."

"Because Bolin doesn't have any common sense! That's why! He knows to stay out of that part of town but he went away! He had it comin' if you ask me."

Korra shoved Mako into the nearby wall. His body hit the wall hard and it took him a second to regain his balance. He had been more shocked than hurt of a girl beating him up.

"Hey," said a boy walking down the street, "Isn't that Mako?"

The boy walking with him confirmed and added, "Is he getting jumped by that water bender girl?"

The boys ran up causing Korra by surprise. One held her arms back while the other began to punch Korra repeatedly in her face. Korra tried to resist doing any other forms of bending because she was wearing her fire bending tie.

Korra's vision became blurry, but before she blacked out she saw another fire bender attacking the boys. She had no idea where Mako was, and worried she may have hit him harder than she had meant to.

* * *

With all the information she needed, Korra wrote her paper as well as she could but she chose to observe Pema instead. Tenzin tried to get the boys who attacked Korra arrested but the police said they had no luck finding the boys. Korra's face was bruised and her lip was swollen.

"Korra?" Pema asked through the door, "There is a boy here to see you."

"Let him in," Korra said.

Tahno walked in, thanking Pema at the door and then continuing to Korra. He sat at the foot of the bed and handed Korra some rice dumplings.

"I'm not the best cook," Tahno confessed.

"It's alright."

"You look terrible," Tahno commented, "I can't believe Bolin's brother just stood there and let it happen! What a prick!"

"I don't know what happened to Mako. After all, I did push him pretty hard."

"I doubt you caused that much damage. You don't seem like the violent type."

"Thanks, Tahno," Korra smiled, "You're a good friend to have."

"Any time."

* * *

At school Korra returned as a hero and a legend. The only person who did not welcome Korra back with open arms was Bolin, who was now being ridiculed and tormented because Mako did not save Korra. They were beginning to say Mako was a bender hater, and that he probably helped beat up Korra. Even though Korra told everyone that she was the one who hurt Mako and he was probably unconscious because she threw him against a wall, but nobody wanted to listen.

"Hey Bolin!" Korra shouted as she rushed to catch up with Bolin.

"You have a lot of nerve coming up to me."

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't control what people were saying!"

"If you knew the truth you wouldn't be soaking up all this attention."

"The truth?"

Bolin's eyebrows rose. Almost as if he had revealed too much. He shook his head, and started walking away quickly.

"Bolin, wait!"

"Look Korra, you seem like a really cool person, but there's just too much on the line and I can't be all chummy with the police."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just drop it, alright!" Bolin snapped, "I can't, okay? I just can't!"

Bolin ran off out of the building, and after a few weeks, he just never came back. Korra secretly went by where she remembered him to live but she saw no one and heard no one. After a month, word had gotten out that Bolin was a big star. Something about Pro-Bending and the Fire Ferrets. When Korra asked Tenzin about Pro-Bending he had made several remarks on how it was garbage and a disgrace to bending, but explained that it was a sport and that the Fire Ferrets were an excellent team, or so he had 'heard.'

"Can we go see a match sometime?" Korra asked.

"Absolutely not!" Tenzin said.

"Ugh, why did I even bother asking _you_?"

"I allowed you to come here in order to train."

"But we've barely done that!"

"Well, I am busy a man. I told you I'd be busy Korra, which is why I said we should wait for your training."

"Argh!" Korra threw her hands up into the air.

She decided she would go to a pro-bending match on her own if Tenzin would not take her, but she had enough run-ins with the issue of not having money in Republic City so she needed a way to get into the building. She had one idea, but she knew it was a demoralizing one that she would regret, but she was running out of options and time.

Korra rummaged through the trunk of Pema's old dresses and found the frilliest one she could have found. It was a dark orange that wound up being tight around Korra's bust. She wore her hair completely up and attempted wearing lipstick. Pema had believed Korra to be going out on a date, but Ikki and Jinora, who told Korra the rules of pro-bending had known better.

The Pro-Bending arena was vastly large. Korra's outfit had successfully gotten her by the cover charge and she nailed a seat in the middle, a great view of the ring. She waited patiently until the Fire Ferrets were announced where a mysterious firebending player was commented on a lot. Bolin was athletic, more than Korra had ever thought. But the mysterious player was swifter and agile, he moved with agility like no one she had ever seen and had brute strength. Korra could see the two have an interesting battle together.

"And the Fire Ferrets win the match!" announced the referee.

Korra rushed to the locker room, eager to congratulate him on his win. She opened the door and spotted the mysterious player walking into the dressing room. He was about to remove his helmet when the door had slammed shut and she was dragged by someone from behind. She turned to see Tahno, dressed in uniform.

"You're visiting the wrong locker room, don't you think?" Tahno asked.

"You play? You never told me!"

"You never asked."

The Fire Ferret's door opened with Bolin walking out with another teammate, Mako and Asami. Korra was unsure if that boy with Bolin was the mystery teammate. Mako, who was not bender, couldn't have possibly been it.

"Oh," Tahno said, "You came to see _him_?"

"No," Korra lied, "I came to check this whole thing out."

"You know, we could use another player."

Korra noticed Bolin stop in his tracks as well Mako as they listened in on Tahno and Korra's conversation.

"Your bending isn't too bad in gym class, and I really need the help. So?"

Korra looked over to Bolin and Mako who were staring at her.

"Sure," Korra grinned, "I'm game."


End file.
